I Object
by proudtobeawhovian
Summary: Rose is about to get married, but not to the Doctor... Will she leave? Or will she be forced into a marriage she will regret forever?


She stood behind the big brown doors that led into the church, her heart fluttering as she clutched the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She wrapped her arm around her father's as a bride typically did, but on her other side was her mother who had insisted on walking her down the aisle as well.

Rose Tyler, soon to be Rose Cameron. It didn't have quite the same ring to it but she could live, it was suitable as most last names were. She couldn't help but wonder if she would change her name marrying the Doctor in this world, her human Doctor. Would it be changed to smith, his usual alias? Or would he become Theta Tyler, using his childhood nickname?

She pushed the Doctor out of her mind, he had no place here at her wedding. Ever since they separated 3 years ago she had vowed to herself to let him go, even though he left a visible imprint on her tender heart. A handprint, if you will. And apparently he had a handprint on his hearts from her being she was the first face he saw.

Jackie, whom was probably just as if not more nervous than Rose was, was glad the day Rose chose to dump the Doctor. He had taken her daughter away from her, showing her the universe and all the trouble it held. He had almost killed her, and more than once at that. He was a horrible influence to Rose, charming sure but dangerous.

She wouldn't have been angry had Rose chosen the Doctor, however, he wasn't a bad man. She was just grateful her daughter had the sensibility to marry a good, normal man. Much like Samuel Cameron, the boy waiting at the altar. With brown hair and nice blue eyes, a respectful manner and a cute smile, he was the right boy for Rose to marry.

"Are you ready, Rose?" Jackie asked as the flower girl started down the aisle, throwing her rose petals every which way.

"As ready as I'll ever be, mum," Rose muttered, taking a step forward with her parents. She looked at her fiance waiting at the altar, a smile of excitement on his face. She stared at her bouquet, pretending the roses were the most amusing thing in the world.

"Rose," he whispered softly in her ear as she passed him, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. She smiled weakly at him, a forced and tired smile. She hadn't loved Sam, not like she had loved the Doctor. It was more like a gradeschool crush, a fancying if you will. Love did not even breach what she felt for the Doctor, and for Sam the word "fancy" dug way to deep into the abyss of their relationship. He was cute, nice, and respectful. A rebound. Enough to get by. When he had proposed to her she felt too sorry to say no, too pitiful. She needed someone, to have kids and make a family before it was too late.

So she chose Sam.

The priest was saying something she couldn't quite make out as she was too lost in the relationship that she had thrown out the window, her one true regret. Sam was repeating the words so they must be saying vows at this point. Rose imagined that if she had married the Doctor their vows would have been written by them, little inside jokes scattered throughout like a maze for those who weren't in on it.

Then the priest was speaking to Rose and she was absentmindedly repeating what he said, her heart not in on it like it was on the Doctor. At this point he was stuck in her mind, a thought she simply couldn't push away. A tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of regret and remorse, but she hoped people would see it as a tear of happiness. She knew if the Doctor was here he wouldn't be fooled by her fake smile like Sam was.

"Objections?" The priest said in a tired voice, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Rose looked down at her hands, knowing that if she still had a TARDIS she would use it to travel back in time, sit in the audience, and object herself. Who cares about crossing timelines or paradoxes? She would do anything to not be marrying this man right now, but she didn't have the guts to say it.

Suddenly a man stood up in the back, clearing his throat as he said, "I object."

Everyone in the room turned to see this man, looks of shock and surprise on their faces. Object to a wedding? How rude! Who does that these days?

But Rose looked at this man and a smile spread across her pink and yellow face, the presence of her Doctor causing her heart to flutter. She had sent him an invitation as a last effort, a last goodbye that she knew they would never have. But now here he was with a big smirk on his face, his arms open as if he was waiting for Rose to come give him a hug.

Without a second thought she threw her bouquet on the ground, ignoring the gasps from the crowds and her mother's scolding that rang out behind her, running into her Doctor's arms and kissing his warm and tender lips.

"Marry me, Rose _Tyler_?" He asked, putting special emphasis on the "Tyler".

"Yes!"


End file.
